The Loud House: No Squirrel Luck Hahaha Get it!
by Draco711
Summary: Lincoln is on a task. A task that happened due to a lie he made. The task: Figure out a way to remove the squirrel suit his family thinks will keep the bad luck away. Yeah, a task indeed. Pairing will be decided by chapter 3 after the second polls completion.
1. Chapter 1

**The Loud House: No Squirrel Luck**

 **Draco711: We're baaaack~!**

 **Naruto: Did you miss us?**

 **Natsu: Ha! We know you did!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: I did what I said I was going to do! And that write chapters for a few stories while out of town. And as you can see here, a new story of the Loud House. So you know whose joining us, right? Come on Lincoln!**

 **Lincoln: Hey, didn't expect to be part of another project so quickly.**

 **Draco711: Well, you are and here is a new story project-The Loud House: No Squirrel Luck. Hahaha get it?**

 **Lincoln: A pun worthy of Luan.**

 **Draco711: Yup, now the disclaimer Lincoln.**

 **Lincoln: Roger.**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 do not own Loud House for if he did, there would be slight tweaks to it.**

 **Draco711: Excellent. Now without further ado-**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Naruto&Happy&Lincoln: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

Another sigh escapes Lincoln as he lays on top of his bed. Sounds normal, right? Well, the thing is…he is wearing a squirrel costume. Yes, the same costume he used to prove to his family that he isn't bad luck at all. And it worked…sorta. He is able to go on family outings again, but his family wants him to wear the suit each time they do go out. Reason is they believe it what keeps the bad luck from happening.

Now he don't mind too much, seeing that he find himself in this predicament due to the lie he told them. If he didn't lie and fueled that rumor of him being bad luck, he wouldn't be wearing this costume. All the bad stuff that happened to him could've been avoided. So he accepted to wear the squirrel suit to at least make atonements.

The problem is that it brings a whole lot of problems that is completely unrelated to the lie. The main one is that he get overheated due to wearing it all day…even in the hottest of weather. Another is he is made fun of and teased at school, but he is already use to it and so, it don't bother him much. And the bullies likes to play 'piñata' leaving Lincoln with bruises and a few scars, which luckily, are far and in between. Thankfully, Ronnie Anne put a stop to the bullying once she caught wind of it. Her stopping the bullies also stopped the teasing as well. But she thinks they still tease him, just not while she is around.

Speaking of Ronnie Anne, she couldn't believe what Lincoln was going through. She couldn't believe what his family is putting him through even though they don't know it. The one time she managed to get the suit off of him, she saw the heat rashes, bruises and scars upon his body. Hell, it's because she did this she found out about the bullies. She asked does his family know which he answered no as the suit keeps them from seeing his condition. She wanted him to tell his family of his condition, not caring or listening to him saying he was at fault for lying in the first place. It's when Ronnie Anne grew tearful, which she never did in front of him, that Lincoln chose to talk to his family.

And that is why Lincoln is on his bed sighing. He knew convincing his family won't be easy, even if he told them his condition. They might not believe it thinking he's trying to stop wearing it, and begin spreading bad luck again, especially Lynn. He needed to think of a plan that can help his family realize he isn't bad luck even without the suit. Then suddenly, he sat up in his bed.

"Of course! I can get Lisa to help," Lincoln thought "If she believes me that is…" Lincoln got up, and left his room to the one closest on his left. He knocked on the door, and waited.

"Enter." Lisa's voice called. Lincoln opened the door, and went in before closing it behind him. Lisa is at her desk working on various chemicals. She glanced around to see Lincoln in the squirrel suit with her usual stoic expression.

"Yes, Lincoln? What can I do for you?" Lisa asks, in a monotone voice.

"Um…can we talk…about something important that you may find trivial?" Lincoln said, uneasily.

"If you have come to me instead of our older siblings or parental units, then it must be something that requires my intellect and knowledge. Or it could be something else entirely. Either way," Lisa sets the beakers she was holding down, and picked up another two "You may proceed with your explanation."

"Look, I'm not bad luck okay! I lied about being bad luck because I wanted time to myself! But it got out of hand when I couldn't go anywhere with you guys when I wanted to go and hang with you! So I chose to tell you the truth! But coincidence is a cruel mistress. Just when I told the truth, coincidence had it that Lynn won her game while I wasn't there! So I had to think of a way to show you guys I wasn't bad luck. And wearing this suit was the best bet. But now, everyone thinks this is what keeps the bad luck away, and I was allowed to come as long as I wore it. But I don't mind, this is an atonement of sorts for lying to you all in the first place." Lincoln took a breath due to saying all that in one go. But he wasn't finish though, but before he could begin again, Lisa said:

"Do not fret dear brother, I believe you."

"A-wait, what?"

"I believe you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, I do. I figured you've come to me because I'm a realist. As for my part, I am truly sorry Lincoln," Lisa set her beakers down and looks to Lincoln. She had a remorseful look that had replaced her normally stoic expression "I'm supposed to be the smart one, the realist as I have mentioned. My rationale was telling me that you spoke the truth, seeing that you bought soundproof earbuds some time ago for peace and quiet is enough evidence. Evidence that is proof that you lied to obtain more free time for yourself that in a family this large, is very rarely,

"But despite that, I went along with the tom-foolery. Believing in bad luck in which I usually scoff at. And for that, I truly apologize." Lisa then bowed her head.

"Don't apologize, I shouldn't have lied in the first place. I'm just glad you believe me now." Lincoln said.

"Yes, I believe you now as I should've done from the beginning. So if you choose to, you can remove the suit while in my presence." Lincoln was so relieved that Lisa believed him, he took off the squirrel head forgetting to give Lisa a heads up on his condition. Upon seeing Lincoln's face, Lisa's eyes widen at what she saw. Lincoln's face had a mild heat rash and bruises. And if she looks closely enough, she can see a scar.

"Oh sweet Einstein, what happened to you?!" Lisa exclaims. Lincoln sighs as he explained how he got the heat rash and bruises and scars. He explained he got overheated a few times and that bullies smacked him around like a piñata, which Ronnie Anne put a stop to.

"It's because of Ronnie Anne I chose to talk to you and the family about this, and get rid of the suit." Lincoln finish.

"I will have to personally thank Ronnie Anne. I fear what would've happened if you kept this to yourself," Lisa said "Atonement or not, you should not have to go through this due to our idiocy and belief in superstitions."

"Thanks Lisa, but let's not tell them all at once."

"Why not?"

"I want to convince them I'm not bad luck at all. Telling them my condition won't absolve their thinking I'm bad luck. And to do that, I have to do it slowly one pair at a time. And the last pair have to be Lucy and Lynn."

"I see your reasoning. And I see why Lynn and Lucy are the last to be convinced. Lucy has a belief in all superstition and whatnot, but hopefully she being a specialist in this department, don't tell her I said that, she may be easier to convince than Lynn. And that is because Lynn had started this whole thing due to not being able to obtain victory at that game she lost."

"My point exactly."

"If I may make a suggestion, I advise you start with our parental units. Best to inform them first so you can obtain treatment with your ailments."

"I guess I can do that. Again, thanks for believing me, Lisa."

"Do not worry, my dear brother. I won't let superstition cloud my judgement again, and keep you or any member in this family out of harm's way due to that."

"Thanks." Lincoln walks up, and hugs Lisa. Surprisingly, Lisa hugs back with a shy smile on her face. Though when Lincoln pulled back, she had her normal stoic expression.

"Alright, operation: Convince Family I'm Not Bad Luck And Get Everything Back To Normal and think of a shorter name for this operation is a go!" Lincoln states grinning.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete with the first chapter.**

 **Lincoln: Hmm, I have to say it turned out good. But the readers might think otherwise.**

 **Happy: Aye.**

 **Naruto: Yeah, but they may like it.**

 **Natsu: Or not.**

 **Draco711: Well, there is a reason for this or isn't there? Either way, I wrote this while out of town with a few others stories chapters. So look for them being updated sometime this week or next. Now who shall the pairing be? I know that Ronnie Anne seems to be the choice, but I would like your opinions on the matter. So I will once again, make a poll. First poll will be the candidates to go against Ronnie Anne. The second poll will be Ronnie Anne and the winner of the first poll. The pairing will be Lincoln with whoever wins the second poll.**

 **Naruto: The poll should be up today, so watch out for it.**

 **Natsu: And choose carefully. You can only choose once.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Lincoln: So good luck.**

 **Draco711: I think that about covers it. So if you like this story: favorite it, follow it, and review it to let me know your thoughts on it.**

 **Naruto: So remain true to your goal and never give up.**

 **Natsu: Stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

 **Lincoln: And always have a plan.**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Naruto&Lincoln&Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Draco711: I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for the absence despite saying otherwise before. I got a job a week after my last message saying that my updates won't be as long. And now, I don't have much time as I don't have a computer at home that I could type my stories and can't go anywhere else to often (Friday and Saturday being the only days I can). But once I get my own laptop/computer, there is no excuse on why I shouldn't be able to update sooner other than I just don't feel like writing. Again, the only story I have that is directly written onto a computer is Fairy Tail: Inferno Dragon Slayer as my other stories are all writing on paper first. I'm starting writing again which the next chapter is for FG one-shots project. For Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, the Return chapter is already decided, just need to work on it. Lack of a computer hinders Fairy Tail: Inferno Dragon Slayer progress along with my other stories. Sorry if it seems like I disappeared, but I haven't yet. I'm planning on completing my stories before that happens (even if I have to do less than quality work). But I wonder now is, have my readers disappeared? Because I'm ready to continue this journey. The question is: Are you Ready?!**


End file.
